Portable terminals such as a navigation, a portable media player PMP, a personal digital assistants PDA, a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) player, a MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a smart phone, or the like are electric devices which are made smaller such that a user carries the electric devices or mounts the electric devices in a car to use them.
Recently, with the development of technology, a portable terminal provides various functions such as a reproduction of a music and a video, a game, a camera, a schedule management, a dictionary, or the like as well as an original function of the portable terminal, and also provides a function of searching various information and a function of adding a new application, so as to satisfy user's various demands.
When the portable terminal is used in a car, a terminal stand is used.
A terminal stand, as disclosed in Korea Patent Application Number 10-2010-0128409, or the like, is attached to a dashboard or a glass surface provided inside a car to be used.
However, in the case of a terminal stand generally used currently, the terminal stand is generally installed such that a terminal protrudes toward a passenger. Therefore, when a momentary strong impact, such as an operation of braking sharply and a collision, occurs during driving of a car, a passenger collides with a terminal standing on the terminal stand to be seriously injured, and thus, a proper alternative is needed.